New Buds Blossoming
by Thunderstrike11
Summary: This is pretty much a collection of one-shots I felt like doing. They are sweet, at least I think, and really would like it if you could check it out! I (personally think) that they will not disappoint, especially if you get emotional easily like me. Because of how I'm doing this the stories will mostly be sweet ones, so there may be a lot of pairings, all different kinds. Yay!


**Hey! I felt like making this thing for a collection of one-shots, so yeah. They may be sweet and cute, which I intend, so yeah. **

* * *

**_This first one is with my character Haru and Noda talking and battling the shadow-people (around episode 12ish). I think it's cute, or at least the ending, and I'm happy. I hope you are too!_**

* * *

"That Otonashi, leaving us alone to fight these stupid shadows." Noda grumbled as he sliced a handful of shadow-people.

"So what, you can handle it can't you?" Haru asked, a smile crossing her face.

"Of course I can, but it's just that he wimped out and left us." He retorted.

"Whatever, we can deal with it ourselves." She said quietly, as she stabbed a shadow. "Besides, I haven't felt the heat of battle in a while, it feels nice. The adrenalin rush really fires me up. What about you?" Haru asked. Noda looked at her, his gaze meeting hers. "You don't have to look at me like that, say what's on you're mind." Haru said as she dodged a shadow, carefully evading their attacks.

"Like what?" He asked, a bit of confusion in his face. Haru rolled her eyes, that moron she thought.

"Then I'll say what's on my mind to start. I think that these shadow people are no match for us and I love slicing them." She said, smiling as they attack a group of shadow-people. "I also think that I like fighting here next to you." She said a bit quieter, causing a Noda to pause for a second to look at her.

"You know Haru, not matter how infuriating and obnoxious you may be, I can't say I disagree." He said, almost a whisper.

"Look at you using those big words, and I though everyone called you moron because you really were one." Haru laughed. Noda turned his back on her, as if to shun her for the comment said as he hacked away at a large wave of enemies. Haru turned around so they were back to back and got into an offensive stance. "You said you didn't mind being with me, do you really mean that?" She asked softly.

"If I say yes will you get away from me?" Noda snapped.

"Maybe, but probably not. There's not really anywhere I can go." Haru replied.

"Then just shut your big mouth for once will you." He said curtly.

"Just answer this one question. Do you like me?" She asked.

"Like you how, I treat you like another battlefront member." He answered.

"No, like more than just another battlefront member. Here, I'll put it into terms you'd understand. Do you like me like you like Yurippe?" Haru asked sourly. Noda paused, for longer this time. Like Yurippe? Of course he didn't like her exactly like that, but as he glanced at her, he could say she was close. "Answer me! Just say what you feel, whether good or bad!" Haru demanded, giving him a firm glare.

"Haru," He started before he was interrupted by a group of shadows, surrounding him, separating himself from Haru.

"Just answer the question!" Haru yelled across the line of shadows.

"Haru, no matter how annoying or pesky you may be, I really like being with you, and I like you in general." Noda said, his eyes closed as he slashed blindly at the shadows and a light blush crossing this face.

When he opened his eyes he was face to face with Haru, he lowered his halberd and looked at her. "That's all I needed to hear, you see, we'll meet again, just wait. I'll see you again, Noda my love." Haru said softly leaning closer to him before disappearing and leaving Noda with the shadow-people surrounding him. He kept his eyes rooted to the spot he saw her get obliterated, before turning to face the shadows, a crazy look in his eyes. That was all he could remember for the next second, minuet, hour? He didn't know how much time went by from that one moment.

A girl with long sky blue hair walked quickly down a sidewalk, trying not to bump into anyone and cause her to be anymore late than she already was. She passed by a boy with purple hair. Weird, he looks oddly fimiliar she thought as she passed by him, not giving much of a second thought. The boy looked at her race past him and thought, I've seen her somewhere, before turning around, just as she stopped to look at him. They stood there for a second longer before running towards each other, their arms outstretched. They didn't care if people saw them and thought they looked weird, standing there in the crowded sidewalk hugging each other. "I told you I'd come back for you, Noda my love."

"I know."


End file.
